Boswell/Main Page
Boswell, also known as the scribemole of Uffington, was a friend of Bracken, friend of Bracken's son, Tryfan, and so on. History Duncton Wood Part Two: Rebecca Cursed at birth with a crippled paw with weak and useless talons, he struggled to keep up with the other pups. It was quite a miracle he survived long enough for Skeat to find him, or perhaps that he has the intelligence to steer clear of any trouble. He was found by Skeat in a system near Uffington and brought to the Holy Burrows of Uffington, and in his awe of the Stone, his quickness and his intellect, Skeat had put him to work at the libraries where Boswell had learned to care for the ancient books with a love and feeling the other scribes had said was a joy to behold. He had been made a scribe very young, and had been put to work and care for the most sacred of texts there was; the Book of Earth which Boswell had edited himself, as it now exists as primarily his own work, the Book of Light, a long book and translated to the moles by Boswell, and he had done this all at the mere age of one Longest Night. One Spring, when Bracken had been born, Boswell had noticeably changed as he found a manuscript with the seal of a White Mole. Taking this to Skeat, his master, and then Skeat had given it to the Holy Mole himself. Eventually, when the moles of Uffington had learned of there being a seventh Book and with it a seventh Stillstone, they were curious to leave Uffington in search of them. Boswell himself had felt this urge too, but how could a defenseless mole such as him leave Uffington? Afterward, Boswell had lost himself in the work of the libraries, researching the Seventh Book. He had begun a solitary search for other material in the libraries that shared the same script as the White Mole-marked manuscript he had found. He recorded the search elsewhere, but what is important is that in the Midsummer after the spring in which he had made the discovery of the manuscript, he had found a reference of the same script writing in an entry of the Rolls of the Systems. The Rolls of the Systems were books that record findings of wandering scribes, as they were known, findings about the places they had visited. The entry itself read, 'Duncton, a system separated from the world by the rivers that surround three sides of it, which has tunnels of great subtlety and wisdom.' Duncton Quest Part One: Rites of Midsummer (wip) Part Two: Buckland (wip) Part Three: Duncton Wood (wip) Part Four: Journeys into Silence (wip) Duncton Found Part Five: Duncton Found (wip) Appearance '''First: '''He is a frail-- Duncton Wood, ch. 50, flecked grey mole. '''Second: '''He is a frail, white mole. Quotes Trivia * He may have been named after the boswellia tree, native to Arabia and Africa and renowned for its anti-inflammatory purposes. References and Citations